1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a weaving loom which includes a stationary loom part containing a harness drive, and a removable loom part containing a warp-beam bearing and holders for harnesses, the holders being detachable from the harness drive and removable along with the removable loom part.
2. Description of Related Art
A weaving loom which includes a stationary loom part containing a harness drive, and a removable loom part containing a warp-beam bearing and holders for harnesses, the holders being detachable from the harness drive and removable along with the removable loom part is disclosed in Swiss patent publication No. CH 668 608 A5. In the machine disclosed in the Swiss publication, the harness guides are components of the removable loom part. The Swiss document does not, however, disclose any means for, following detachment of the harness drive, keeping the harnesses in the harness guides.